


五次基尔伯特察觉到他是伊万的类共感者，一次他觉醒了

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 露普哨向paro
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	五次基尔伯特察觉到他是伊万的类共感者，一次他觉醒了

基尔伯特从不知道自己是一名向导，准确来说，他到了三十岁都没有任何觉醒的征兆，他有一些天赋，甚至可以与某些哨兵进行类精神链接，就像他与伊万，他的好搭档，可是他无法影响伊万，仅仅只能感知对方的情感和些许的想法，对方也是如此，伊万甚至有些遗憾，但是这并不影响基尔伯特成为一名优秀的外勤特工，他甚至比一些哨兵都还要强大且富有技巧。

他很完美，多么遗憾。

基尔伯特第一次发现自己可以与伊万进行精神链接是在一次任务中，在那之前他们已经屈从于生理需求而滚过多次床单，他们之间的默契也达到了可以令同组成员感到看了就难受的程度，形成了一个常组小队，专门完成一些极为艰难的任务。那次任务他们带着一个新人，该死的小鲜肉，基尔伯特在那个男孩不小心将自己搭档的位置暴露之后他在心里暗自骂着，一边骂一边给伊万提供应有的支援，他可以感受到头脑中有另一个情绪，一股不同于自己的烦躁，他看向自己前方不远初正在开火的伊万，对方在解决完那个区域内的敌人之后回过头来也看看他，他们的视线碰到一起，基尔伯特眯眯眼，他觉得自己说不定产生了什么错觉，可是伊万也眯起眼看他，这持续了几十秒钟，基尔伯特觉得周围仿佛一点声音也没有了。直到小鲜肉出声提醒他们任务时间他们才转移视线，共同盯着新人看，把对方都吓坏了。

第二次是在伊万中了枪摔进河里，基尔伯特觉得自己的心脏都快跳出嗓子眼，他眨眨眼，过了好一阵子才缓过来，他听见爱德华在他的耳机里狂吼，他跑起来，在合适的入水点跳进河里把昏迷过去的特工捞起来，等到对方在医院里醒过来他才放下心，伊万睁开眼睛所做的第一件事就是拍着他的手说“我在昏迷前感觉到你都快跟着吓晕了”，基尔伯特挥开他的手，他扁扁嘴，用干巴巴的语气说“别用对付向导的那一套来应付我”，伊万耸耸肩，指出现在哨兵和向导没有对方也能过得很好。

第三次是在他们再一次搅到床上去的时候，基尔伯特迷迷糊糊之间可以感受到伊万的兴奋，自己的和伊万的快感一波波冲击着他的大脑，那简直爽翻了，他叫的更大声了些，明显感受到了伊万的性器在他体内又涨大了一圈，他吸吸鼻子，傻笑着把缠在对方腰上的腿再缠紧些，像条八爪鱼。伊万觉得可爱，逗弄逗弄他的头发，基尔伯特也哼哼唧唧地发出些粘糯爽快的呻吟。完事以后他们这两条老淫棍汗涔涔地相拥着累倒在床垫子上，男性体味、汗臭和精液的味道混合在一起，基尔伯特很快乐，伊万也是。快乐的老淫棍们。

第四次基尔伯特挣扎徘徊于死生之间，他失血太多，好在那颗子弹没有扎进他的心脏。他在医院里躺了很久，比伊万落水那次还要久，他醒过来那会儿没有看见伊万，只有娜塔利亚睡在他病床旁的凳子上，他睁着眼睛看天花板，他知道伊万就在病房外面，他能感觉到，那股悲伤的、自责的和愤怒混合在一起的情感，可他无能为力，他没有办法安抚伊万，而他自己同时也开始受那情感影响，变得感伤和委屈起来。“不是你的错。”他无声地开口，“我还在这里不是吗？我还活着。”可是他没有办法把这情感表达给伊万，他不是一名向导，他只是类共感者。

第五次他想要避开，他没有办法抑制住不去想伊万会在自己眼皮底下死亡的未来，他受不了这个，这对他来说他不公平了，他宁可不要这段可以感知却不能真正链接的感觉。基尔伯特告诉自己他不是向导，他闭起眼来用一切办法催眠自己，然后去申请个人或者别的小组任务，他在回避，他在逃离。

伊万用嘴唇摸索着基尔伯特耳下的一小块地方，他知道这个，一个腺体，他能闻到极淡极淡的向导素，他差异而又惊喜，就像个层层包裹的礼物，而他正在打开最后一层。“你是个向导，天生的，而你本该有比现在还强大的力量。”伊万趴在基尔伯特耳边轻声说，基尔伯特不乐意了，他好不容易被伊万做完心理辅导劝回队伍，现在他又来提起这事儿。“我不是向导，我也不会成为向导。”他推开伊万回到自己的房间生闷气，他依旧对这个耿耿于怀，他叹气，知道虽然现在社会哨兵与向导离开彼此也能过得很好，可是在一起可以过得更好，伊万值得更好的。

就在下一次基尔伯特看到伊万又进入险境，他甚至已经没有办法再看见对方，耳机频道中也是一片死沉的寂静。他摒着呼吸来控制自己，他应该做好支援的可是他让伊万再一次陷入这种局面。他会死，他的脑中蹦出这句话，他会死他会死他会死，重复了无数多遍，他甚至不知道自己该做些什么，然后他想他不能让伊万死，他得做些什么。他闭上眼，脑中有些许的亮光，他放任自己跟随那光向前寻找伊万，绕过很多东西，一直向前向前，他不是在搜寻哨兵，他是在寻找自己的爱人。他在一片缠绕起来的错综复杂的线团面前停下，这太复杂了，他没有时间去做分析，又有声音说“放弃吧你不是向导”，基尔伯特第一次忽视了这个声音，他绕不过去，那就斩断它，直直地穿过去，伊万就在前方！

他成功了，抓住了那片微弱的光，开始往回拖，他头疼欲裂，但这并不能阻止他带回伊万的决心。他试着调控哨兵的身体机能，他发现他可以办到，伊万正在随着他的指示调整并回到正确的方位，基尔伯特把自己“看到”的东西“传达”给了伊万，虽然并不完整但也足够对方反应，在那之后不久，他感知到伊万已经返回，他晕乎乎地看着伊万跑向他，然后彻底失去意识。

伊万只是诧异这附近居然有个向导，可当那熟悉的味道包裹住他的时候他欣喜若狂，他知道基尔伯特觉醒了，他得快点解决完这件事情好去看看自己的向导，他的向导，将会是最强大的那一个。

结合过去一年之后，基尔伯特的向导能力突飞猛进，他的天赋很好，精神图景的范围也可以展开得非常大，这让伊万感到骄傲。他在没有任务的假期里搂着基尔伯特睡到日上三竿，直到那头恼人的北极熊顶着一只雏鸟来骚扰他们，那雏鸟是基尔伯特的精神向导，而它总有一天会成长为一只雄鹰，像基尔伯特一样强大。

伊万值得最好的，他的确是。


End file.
